


If you believe what you read

by Kindred



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prophecy, bad Henry, prophecy pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>has been UpDated</p><p>Prophecy only hold stock if you believe in them. Right? <br/>well Abbie and Crane hopes so  but not if Henry has anything to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I am sorry, I have bee under the weather the last couple of days and I tend to be a little scatter brain when it comes to things like my writing. So this fic has been up dated and I hope it's a little better.

There was a knock at the door, Abbie groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head to drowned out the nose but whoever it was going to wake the neighbours. “ALRIGHT!” She yelled as she and pulled herself from her warm cocoon bitching under his breath “Been up all night chasing Henry, at least the gods could do is let me sleep.” She hissed as he pulled her robe on before walking over to the front door pulling it open “What!” Abbie growled at her sister. “Don’t you sleep?” She asked  
“I need to show you something. You know all those prophecy about the two Witnesses well I found one. We already have has 3 of the 5 signs.” Jenny said, looking at Abbie holding this weather worn book out for her  
“I say it again don’t you ‘ever’ sleep?” She asked, looking like she is ready to slam the door in her face  
“Abbie are you not listening to me, this is about you and Crane annnnnd Henry!” Jenny yelled, as her as she pushed passed her and walked into her sister apartment shoving the book into her chest making Abbie warp her arms abound it “Read the marked page.” 

Abbie looked at her pushing out her bottom lip as Jenny flicked the table light on that sat nearby in her living room making Abbie wince at the bright light “Alright.” She said as Abbie open the book up and started reading the page “Blah blah blah second Witness blah blah end of days blah blah with child blah….With child?” Abbie said, stopping to look at Jenny who nodded, her eyes drifted back down to the book “Now you said we already had 3 of the 5 signs? What are they?” She asked  
“Yeaaah there 5 for this prophecy, so you remember the Aurora Borealis two months ago that is one, people dropping dead from thunder strikes in the middle of the day when there was no clouds in the sky and my favourite water turning into blood. All this in the last 3 months and there are only two more to come from dried up river to snow in August.” Jenny tells her  
“I am not sleeping with Crane! One he’s married and I don’t want his witchy wife on my arse it bad enough with Henry!” Jenny sighed and stood up and walked over to her and took the book out of Abbie’s hands and looked down the page looking for something before nodded  
“Right read this part then.” She told her as he turned the book back around and pointed to the one line the page “The Horseman of War will have a child with the Second Witness… Like hell I am letting Henry anywhere near me! I rather take Crane to a gym.” Abbie growled  
“Yeah well it will happen unless the First Witness and the Second Witness bump ugly and have a baby. Do for the record do you really think that Katrina didn’t know about this? She whole mission was to keep that poor English man here in America fighting this war.” Jenny said, watching her sister frown deepen  
“I won’t sleep now.”

She was right sleep did not visited her for the rest of the night. The sun rose hours later as Abbie made her into the archives where they have set up base for the fight against Henry. She was wearing sunglasses because of a massive headache that now was blooming thanks to her sister, not even the strong black coffee in her take ways cup will make her feel any better. Abbie’s plan was not to tell Crane about what her sister found but unfortunate Jenny was already there standing next to him showing him the book. “Jenny!” Abbie yelled as she matches over to them. Ichabod was quiet as he looked though the book his hands placed either side of the book  
“What?” Jenny shrugged as turned around to look at her “He’s has a right to know, it’s about him as well.” She pointed out, Abbie rolled her eyes and put her coffee down and walked over to her  
“Don’t you think I don’t know that but I have very little sleep and I wanted one night before we told Crain about it.” Abbie argued. Ichabod looked up at them hoping this won’t end in the sister fighting.  
“Miss Jenny is right Lieutenant I did need to know about this.” Ichabod said as he looked up at her, with those damn puppy eyes  
“Yes I know that, but I would rather brake it to you gently after I had more sleep.” Abbie hissed as she looked at her sister. Jenny throw her arms up and went to grab her jacket  
“I will leave you two alone… just let me know when I should start buying nappies.” She chuckled as she left the room before her sister could shoot her.

There was a quietness that come with the awkward knowledge that someone out there predicted that they will have sex and have a child together to stop the apocalypse. Ichabod was the first one of the two to speak making Abbie winced at his voice, not because he was loud or his voice was off putting but because in the quietness of the room it seem to carry volumes though out the room “Lieutenant let’s not dwell on this possible prophecy, yes as your sister said there are some signs that have shown themselves and we still have time to prove that this could be a fluke.” He tells her as he places his large hands on her arms in a comforting manner.  
“I know I know it’s… and prophecies only hold stock if you let them but really if we don’t… Henry will...” She winced, stopping herself from finishing those words, the English man gave her a small smile  
“It does seem that the fates have gave us no way out doesn’t it?” Abbie looked at him  
“Is there any way that Katrina would know if this prophecy is real or are we over thinking this?” Ichabod thought for a moment, giving that far off look he often gets when he thinks of his wife which makes Abbie feel guiltier about this prophecy  
“I do not know she may do but unless we talk to her we will not know.” He say  
“Look your right let’s not think about it now, we have other things that should be on top of our list.” Abbie said trying to change the subject quickly, he smiles at her and claps his hands  
“You’re right let’s get to work.”

Katrina frowned as she overheard Henry and the Headless Horsemen talk about Abbie, at first she didn’t understand why they would talk about her, after all their talks were about Ichabod and herself but it didn’t take her long to figure out what they were plotting and it frighten her and hurt her at the same time because if she sits back and does nothing it will being the end of the world but if she tells Ichabod the truth she will lose him…maybe he was never mine to have… she thought “Do you think they know about the Prophecy?” The first Horsemen asked, this broke Katrina out of her thoughts and back to the two men well one headless man and one warlock.  
“No I don’t think so. If they did I would have a new sibling already, Ichabod would fall on his own sword if he thinks it would save fates of the mortal world.” Henry smirked as he walked around the small kitchen “No they are still in the dark and I want to keep it that way, but we will still have to wait for their time to be over before I take Lt Mills for myself. I think she would make a lovely bride.” Henry said as he looked down at his watch with his smile falling to a grim line “I best be off I have a man to see about a book.” He told the headless man.

The red head witch bite her lip and closed her eyes as she walked into her room, hearing the door front door clothe and her captive leave the house for five minutes to attend to his horse she walked over to her desk and stood there looking down at the blanks paper in front of her before he picked up a quill and started to write on piece of paper. Holding back her tears she singed the note with her love before folding it up and stood in front of the window holding on to the paper she whispered to it “Find Ichabod Crane.” She tells the paper before letting it fly among the wind “Forgive me my love.” She whispered as she watched her note fly out of sight “It was for the best.”


	2. Chapter 2

Abby came to the thought that sleep was not for her, it was 2am and she stood in a bar looking for the man who called her at this ungodly hour, seeing the blonde man walked towards her with a unreadable look on his face “Oh thank god you’re here, he barmen was going to call the police, I thought you better deal with your Englishman.”   
“How much had he had to drink?” She asked looking around to see if she could spot her pony tail man, Nick rubbed the back of his neck where Abby notices a nice bruise forming on his cheek  
“Well…when I got here he was already though his second bottle of whisky.” The blonde said with a little bit of a smirk “I thought he would have been the type to hold his drink.” He said   
“Yeeeeah well there’s come stressful things happening at the moment.”   
“I know Jenny told me.” Abby frowned at him mainly the frown was for her sister but she wasn’t there so Nick was second best   
“Of course she did… Look can you help me take Crane back to my car?”   
“I don’t know, he’s got a nasty right hook.” Abby just looked at him blankly   
“And you will know what a good lift hook is if you don’t help.” She told him, he smirked at her   
“Anything for a lady.”  
“Don’t push it Hawley.” 

They find Ichabod in the back room laid out on the sofa, Abby walked over to him and looked down seeing him open his eye lids a little “Crane can you hear me?” She asked, he moaned and rolled onto his side “Ichabod!” She yelled a little louder   
“Lieuuutenant why are you spinning?” he asked, she just groaned as she looked back at Nick   
“Give me a hand, he’s just going to be dead weight.” She asked him as she pulled Crane pulled him up and looked into his face, his eyes were red and there was tears tracks down his face “Come on Crane is it worth drinking yourself into a hangover and barred from your favourite bar?”  
“My wife is a liar, our time together was to gain my trust she knew we will met that you and I will be close…”  
“Ichabod snap out of it… okay let’s get you back to the cabin.” Nick stood looking down at the pair of them before the Englishman passed out   
“Do I even want to know about Mrs Crane?” He asked as he pulled Ichabod up by the arm and slung it over his shoulders before looking at Abby  
“Let’s just say there have been some that she have kept hidden from Crane and not all its good.” 

They never made it back to the cabin because Ichabod woke up half way between the bar and Abby’s apartment and threw up all over the back of the car. They dragged him back to Abby’s place and that is when Nick bowed out from undressing Crane and putting him in the shower, he did however offered to get Abby’s car cleaned which she declined, just encase, she told herself …encase he ends up in trouble… she thought as she gave Nick an exasperated good bye before closing the door.

She stood in the bright lights of her home listening to the shower running and every so often hearing him throw up “Coffee.” She said …for me and him…she thought as she walked to the kitchen …I need to clean out my car… was another though while she stood in the kitchen watching the kettle bubble and boil she wondered what it was that coursed Crane to go off on the deep ends like that …just have to wait from him to come out of the bathroom… she thought   
“Lieutenant.” Came the soft voice, she turned around just as the kettle clicked to see him standing there with a towel warped around his waist partly dried “I…I…”  
“Hold on you need clothes.” She said holding her hand up to stop him from talking and walked into another room and came out with some male clothes. 

Crane looked down at the pile she passed to him before looking up at her with a raised eye brow “Old boy friends.” She told him “Go and get dressed I will have the coffee made in a moment.” She smiled at him trying to reassure him  
“Can I just asked did I really hit Hawley?” He asked, Abby smirked and bit her bottom lip   
“Yeah you did, he’s going to have a nice bruise in the morning.”   
“Ah good.” He said as he waked back into the bath room.

Less than 10 minutes later he walked back out in dark blue jeans and a loss grey jumper, it made Abby smiled once again at the image of the modern Ichabod Crane…now there’s a thought…she told herself “This old boyfriend was he a large man?” He asked as he pulled the jean up a little   
“Well he was a bit of a thicker build.” She told him handing him a cup of coffee “It’s a little strong.”

They sat on her sofa, Abby taking her shoes off and bringing her legs up onto the sofa moving to look at him with concern “Crane what is going on?” She asked, the man sighed and ran his fingers though his hair before he handed her an letter that he kept on himself  
“It’s from my wife.” He whispered, she took the note and looked down at it read it slowly so she could let the words sink in her ‘My dearest love, I’m so sorry that this note comes to you but Henry is planning something against Abagail’s wellbeing. I wish I could tell you more but the prophecy of the Hallow child is part of your path, it pains for me to tell you but our marriage was never meant to be as well as our love and our child, the two Witnesses are meant to be more than just comrades but lovers. Forgive me my love K’ Abbie groaned as he put the note down “Lieutenant I’m sorry about earlier.” Abbie looked up at him as he looked down at his coffee.

They sat in silence looking into their drinks, Abby was looking at half at her coffee and half at the letter and trying to understand what it meant. She did know what it meant and seeing the pained look on her friend’s face hurt her “Ichabod listen I know this seems a little bleak but we can’t just go getting blind drink and punch people.” She told him softly  
“Abby if what she say is true then we don’t have a lot time before.”   
“Shhh.” Abby knelt up and pressed her finger against his lips “Let’s…let’s just call it a night before we do anything.” She told him  
“Do anything?” He asked swallowing thickly  
“Talk.” She told him.

Talking didn’t going as he planned nor did going back to sleep, something happen and they ended up in a tangled of limb on her bed. She is pulling the jumper off the Englishman’s body while he is trying to pull her jeans off her. Somewhere in the back of their mind they knew they would regret this in the morning but at the moment there was passion building up inside of them and it was burning almost painful but the physical contact was easing the burning. “Ichabod wait.” She whispered, he looked down at her smiling at her flushed skin as her dark hair was fanned out around her liked a halo   
“Do wish for us to stop?” He asked, there was a moment when they just looked into each other’s eyes   
“No, I just want to make sure you wanted to do this?” She whispered to him, he leaned down and kissed her gently this time   
“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the characters maybe a out of character but hey it's a fan fic....
> 
> love kindred


	3. Chapter 3

She laid awake, just letting her mind wonder in the quietness and the darkness of the early morning just as the sun started raising and the room was dully light showing the mess of clothes that was left where they were thrown. Abby gave a hysterical laugh at her hanging bar that was on her light. “Oh fuck!” She said as she turned to the Englishman sleeping peacefully naked next to her. Abby’s thought wonder back to her first thought, will the universe put up a sign post saying ‘Abigail Mills and Ichabod Crane have finely had sex.’ She really hope not. It was bad enough that the universe had demanded they have sex or deal with Henry, she shivered at the thought of Henry even speaking to her let alone touching her.   
“Lieutenant.” Came Ichabod husky sleepy voice, Abby turned her head to look at him as he laid on his side looking at her   
“I think you should start calling me Abby.” She said as she turned onto her side and looked at him.   
“I’m sorry.” He whispered, there was guilt in his eyes as he looked at her from head to covered toe   
“Why are you sorry?” She asked him, as she rolled on to her side to look at him. 

There was no shouting and there was no rushing out of the bed and there was no accusing each other or anything like that. They were slightly curled up on the bed looking at each other his hand reach out and stroked the side of her face and smiled softly at her “I’m sorry that we’re on this path.” He said quietly, sighing Abby moved a little closer and placed her hand on his beard cheeks and smiled at him  
“It seem our lives were screwed up even before we were even born.” She tells him, Ichabod nods at her as he pushed himself up and gets out of bed before he staggered out of bed to the bath room “Ich… abod?” Abby calls out as he holds his stomach   
“I am about to throw up again.” Abby was about to say something when Ichabod mange to choke out “Not be..casue of you!” and then he started to throw up. Abby bite her bottom lip as she sits up holding to the blanket as she hears him heave   
“Oh good I being to worry.”

Breakfast was only slightly awkward once the English man stopped throwing up, Abby was now dressed and placed a small glass of water on the table in front of him with two fizzy aspirins “What is that?” He asked looking at hr white fizzy mess   
“That will help cure your head ache, can’t promise that you still won’t feel sick.” She told him, he looked back down at it before grabbing the glass and downing it in one before making a face at the taste   
“This potion is vile…” He said, as he grabbed his coffee and took a mouthful before saying “Will it work?” He asked Abby, she chuckled as she tied her hair up   
“Give it time, now come on I will show you another way to help a hangover.” She said, he looked up at her   
“Please don’t say raw eggs are still the so called cure because I can tell you know it doesn’t it.” She smiled at him as again and shook her head   
“No now come on let’s go I want to talk on a full stomach.” 

They stopped Abby’s favourite dinner and ordered breakfast she looked up at him as their order arrived and he looked confused “According to many the full English breakfast is a hangover cure.” Ichabod frowned at her but still picked up his knife and fork   
“According to whom?” He asked he ate, Abby smiled and sipped her coffee as she looked down at her own food …might as well eat need to have a full stomach for this talk…She told herself. They ate in silence their minds on the situation that was dealt to them the war, Henry and the headless horsemen and now there will be a baby, their baby.

Once they finished eating they still sat there as coffee cups were refilled and their plate taken away leaving them to look at each other “What shall we do now?” She asked, he looked at her and watched her rip up the napkin into small tiny pieces “I mean we can wait and see how true this prophecy is.” She said as she voiced her thought   
“Well normal thing for a gentlemen to do is to ask for your hand in marriage.” He said to her, they both smiled   
“Let’s not jump the gun neither one of us are in love with each other. I do love you but not like that.” She smiled down at her pile of torn up paper   
“I know what you mean.” He tells her as he drink his coffee wishing he ordered tea.  
“Let’s keep what we did a secret I don’t want Jenny out buying baby things just yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later…

Ichabod had a dream of his wife, Katrina stood there smiling weakly at him as Ichabod looked around at the familiar room of a home they use to live in before the Horsemen “I don’t think I want to hear this.” He tells her as he flecks his hands by his side   
“Ichabod please you have to believe me I didn’t want this to happen.” She whispered “We were never meant to fall in love and…”  
“You lied to me Katrina. Was our whole marriage a lie and was my affection just a joke?” He asked her, tears was filling her eyes as she kept herself from trying to reach out to him as she looked up at his angered face  
“No no not the whole marriage I do love you please don’t doubt that!”   
“How can I not! Since waking up in this time I have found you kept nothing but secrets from me and each time a new secret is revelled it’s worse than the last!” He yelled as he ran his fingers though his hair   
“Please forgive me.” She whispered   
“I don’t know if I can Katrina especially now.” He whispered as he looked away from her.

She frowned at him before looking right at his face “Have you taken her to your bed yet?” Her voice was suddenly laced with venom and if Ichabod had to guess it could be laced with deadly venom   
“No not yet?” He lied, he wounded if he told her the truth would be more hurt him, her or Abby? The red head looked him up and down before putting her heart broken face back on …wolves in sheep clothing… he thought   
“You have to you haven’t got long before the last sign.” She told him, he won’t tell her as of two weeks ago he and Abby have had sex at least 3 times and the last two were the Henry’s and the horsemen’s fault.  
“We’re working on it.” He told her and the dream ended there.

He work up in bed feeling like he was hit by a car he couldn’t help shake the image the angered red witch. He turned to the clock by his bed and saw it read 1 am the Englishman groaned as he pushed himself out of bed pulling on a pair of JP bottoms before walked into the living room to the fire place and lit up and sitting back on the sofa closing his eyes before rubbing his eyes lids. He must have drifted off the sleep because the next thing he knew someone was ringing the doorbell rang making him groan at whoever was up at this our…well apart from him. Ichabod stood up and walked over to the door and open it to find Abby standing there. “Abby? Is there something wrong?” He asked as he watched her walk in  
“Okay did you get a visit from your wife?” She asked  
“Yees about… an hour ago? Why what happen?” He asked, he started to check to see if she was injured and when he did notices three small cuts across the Lieutenant cheek   
“Well she wasn’t happy with me.” She pointed to her cheek “She told me if I so much as touch you she will kill me.” 

Ichabod just blinked for a couple of seconds before he walked into the kitchen and picked up a clean kitchen paper towel and ran it under the table before walking over to her and started to clean the scratches. She hissed as he cleaned up the blood up “You didn’t tell her we have already joined…”  
“Call it sex Crane we had sex 3 times and no I wasn’t going to tell your wife I am bonking her husband in hopes I will be knocked up to save the world from her crazy son!” She yelled before dropping onto the chair   
“I’m sorry Abby it seems she can’t make her mind up she wants us to stop Henry but then she…”  
“She would rather kill me before I have your baby?”   
“It seem so.” He tells her as he kneels in front of her “Abby look at me I am sorry about all this but we will work it out.” He smiled softly as he cupped her hands.   
“I know Ichabod it’s just I tried.” She tells him  
“Come on then let me take you to bed.” He smiled at her as she smiled back at him   
“Are you trying seduce me Mr Crane.”   
“I am merely trying to help a friend to bed.” He informed her as he leaded her to his bed room

There was a quiet moment where they just laid in bed together curled up among the sheets just holding each other before the spark between them made them reach for each other and brought a lot more closer together. By the sun rise it was clear that trying to stop themselves they were just going end up in bed together but the question they are both thinking is …can we raised a baby?...


	5. Chapter 5

The last of the sign came and went, and again Abby wondered if the universe did put out a supernatural bulletin about with the first witnesses shagged the second witnesses. She didn’t want to think about it truth be told and when she stood under the hot rays of the shower she shivered as she washed away the mud that seem to have caked her skin. 

She spent the day knee deep in thick swampy mud trying to find some object that her sister dropped that they need to give back to Nick. She groaned as she saw how red her skin become from the mud …I’m going to kill her… She thought as she went to scrub off her stomach “I need a god damn chisel for this mud!” She yelled at her sister   
“It’s not like I dropped it just to see you roll around in the mud.” Jenny smirked from behind the door as she sent the video of her sister covered in mud to Ichabod “I did it for your new boe.” She giggled. 

Abby just rolled her eyes as she looked down at her stomach after washing away the mud and frowned at the strange marks on either side of her belly button “Oh?” She said as she tried wipe the markings away but found they weren’t going anywhere.  
“Abby are you okay?” Jenny called out after she heard the ‘Oh.’ The sounds of the shower being turned off and sounds of rustling of clothes “Abby?” Jenny called out again just as the bathroom door open. 

There was a look in her sister’s eyes that worried her and made her look at her up and down “What? What is wrong?” She asked as worry filled her. Abby lifted up her shirt above her belly button and showed Jenny the markings   
“I didn’t get a tattoo.” She told her. Jenny got down on to her knees and looked at the strange looking tattoos she reached out and touched one line only to pull her hand back and winced   
“Ahh damn it!” She yelled as she shook her hand   
“What happen?” Abby asked as he took her sister’s hand “This can’t be good.” Seeing the burn on her hand “We should call Ichabod.” She whispered as she pulled her shirt down to cover the marks. 

He sat on the floor looking at the marks as Abby stood there pulling her shirt up just under her breasts. He hovered his fingers over the marks as he looked at the book that Jenny looked at months ago when she found prophecy “Careful they burn Jenny’s hands.” Abby whispered as he touched the marks but when he didn’t pull back and hiss in pain she made a ‘Hurrh sound.’ As he rubbed her stomach   
“I know what this is.” He smiled up at her with hope shinning in his eyes   
“What?” Both sisters asked   
“It’s the final sign.” He said as he stood back as he pulled Abby’s shirt down smiling at her   
“What final mark? That was a month ago?” Jenny said as she stood up and looked between the two “Oh my god! You two have been bumping uglys!” She gasped, Abby slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at her   
“Are you going to let the man explain?” Jenny nodded but her eyes still was bright and smiling at her as Abby pulled her hand back   
“The other signs were to warn us and this sign is show us that Abby is pregnant.” He grins as he pulls her close and warped his arms around Abby waist and held her close smiling brightly  
“Are you sure that is what it means” Abby whispered forgetting that his sister is standing next to them   
“I am and I wish to tell you something and I hope you listen to me when I tell you I love you.” Abby blinked at him her mouth opening and closing like fish as Ichabod declared his love for her and suddenly she found herself warping around the English men and pressed her lips to his.

Jenny blinked as she watched them kiss and if she would have guessed this wasn’t a simple sweet kiss this is passionate and full of love. She was shocked when she hears Crane tell her sister how much he loves her and hopes she will love him in return an then Abby attacking his mouth made her choke on her own tongue making the pair pull away from each other and look at her “It’s so sweet you two have finely open your blinkered eyes and declared love to each other but we do need to conform for real if Abby is pregnant. I don’t doubt that she is but for peace of mind…”  
“I agree with Jenny it’s better to be safe than sorry but we don’t know how far a long I could be at the moment it could be a couple of weeks to even a months.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late... writers block is a b***h

The doctors told her she was a month along, and she was shocked she wasn’t further along the way she and Ichabod were going at it. Which is what Jenny pointed out to the doctor with a happy smirk that made her sister want to smack her and if it wasn’t for the child in her she would have. They were worried that the doctor would get a nasty shock from the markings on her stomach but it seem wearing gloves helped.

After the doctor’s appointment she and Jenny sat in a coffee shop which only made Abby whimper at the loss of her coffee. “So what is your plan?” Jenny asked, as she placed a hot chocolate in front of her sister   
“Kick ass and have a baby.” She told her, as she sipped her drink as her sister snorted at her.  
“As much as I love that fiery attitude of yours I don’t think you should be kicking anyone’s butt unless it Crane.” Jenny said, as she sipped her coffee. Abby sighed and leaned back in her chair her hand on her stomach looking at her still flat stomach knowing that in a few months’ time there will be a small a small swell. “I need to ask you something.” Jenny said leaning in a bit her hands warped around her coffee cup.   
“What?” Abby asked raising an eye brown   
“Do you love him?” Jenny asked softly, she watched her sister’s face seeing the reaction that was drawn out as she picked though her thoughts. “Abby?”   
“I love him.” Abby said looking up at her “I do, it’s just complicated with the crazy dream scratching ex-wife and then there is the evil son and his best friend the headless horsemen. I’m just fearful.” She told Jenny as she rubbed her eyes “I don’t need that stress.”  
“God no.” Jenny smiled “Look this kid will not only have a kick ass mum and dad but also a super awesome Aunt who can teach them all sorts of things.” Abby gave her a bemused snort   
“Like I’m letting you teach them how to break into house and con someone.” She told her   
“No I will be teaching them how to brake a man’s nose and bust their balls.” Jenny smirked as Abby shook her eyed in dismay.

Later on…  
Abby walked back into her apartment standing there she looked around the small space that she been living in and up until now it’s been fine. Just her living in a space she was happy with but now with Ichabod spending most of his time at her or her at his then there is the baby on the way either home is too small. “Crane?” She called out as she walked into the living room to see him looking up at her from the lap top “Computer games?” She asked  
“No.” A blush was now creeping up her face “No I was looking at baby items.” He tells her, she hummed and looked down at the Amazon basket burst to the brim of baby items   
“As far as I know we are having one child so I don’t think we will need to of everything.” She smiled at the two cots.   
“I didn’t know if we are having a boy or a girl also I didn’t know what you would like.” He asked turning to kiss the side of her face.   
“Come on I need one of your teas.” 

“A months.” She told him, as she leaned against the counter of her kitchen. Ichabod smiled as he handers her a cup of tea while he pressers his hand on her still flat stomach. “So I’ve been think, I ummm I know this all a bit too soon. But soon things will start changing and I think I will need some help so I was wondering if you would like to move in with me.” She asked, he tilted is head as she shifted closer to him  
“Your apartment is a little small for us and once our child arrives it will be even smaller.” He tells her as she sips her tea. Abby couldn’t help but nod it was only meant for one person maybe two people and she didn’t have room to put a cot.  
“The cabin is too small.” She told him as he moved his hands to her hips and she had a feeling that she will not be finishing her cup of tea.   
“Then we will buy home together.” He smiled at her, Abby looked up into his eyes as she put her cup down on the counter   
“You sure you want that? It’s a big step buying a house together?” She asked   
“You’re pregnant with my child and you’re asking me to move in with you. I think buying a house together is a stepping stone.” He leaned in and kissed her gently and then they rested their foreheads together. 

She was right she didn’t get to finish her tea as he took her to the sofa and they ended under a blanket their clothes thrown and left on the floor. She learn that Ichabod liked to kiss her stomach and nuzzle her skin. Moving himself back up her body she gasped as he gently sips himself back into her “Ichabod.” She moaned as Abby shivered feeling him slide into her. The English man plated kisses along her shoulder and up Abby’s neck until he came to her lips as he hovered just over her parted lips as she warped her arms around him “I have a question?” He asked   
“What now?” She half giggled as she wiggled her hips slightly, making him groan   
“Yes now.” He said with a horsed voice “Why are we go determine to touch each other to much, it is like from the moment we learnt of this Prophecy…” She placed her finger on his lips and smiled at him as she ran her fingers though his hair   
“At this point it doesn’t seem to matter, we only have ourselves to blame at this point Ichabod and I think the only thing we should worry about is our child and how she or he will grow up.” She whispered to him brining their lips down together and kissed him slowly as he started to rock his hips.


End file.
